


though i'm weak

by troubledsouls



Series: pretty words in pretty places [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Non-sexual dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: He's kneeling on the floor in front of Tyler, wearing nothing but his boxers. He's shaking in anticipation of what is to come.





	

Josh's arms are handcuffed behind his back, blindfold covering his eyes. He's kneeling on the floor in front of Tyler, wearing nothing but his boxers. He's shaking in anticipation of what is to come. 

Tyler runs a hand through Josh's hair. “You ready?”

“Yes sir.” Josh's voice sounds muted in his ears. The only things clear to him are the hardwood floor beneath his knees and Tyler. 

“No noise. Understood?”

Josh nods. 

“Safeword?”

“Trees.”

Tyler's fist connects with his jaw and sends Josh reeling. 

Josh struggles not to fall over. He's about to when Tyler grabs his hair and yanks him up. 

“Don't fall.” Tyler growls. 

Josh bows his head. 

There's a kick to his side and his muscles strain to keep himself upright. Tyler's boot connects with his arms, his stomach, his chest, and it hurts. 

“Doing good, doing so good.” Josh hears Tyler's voice through the haziness in his brain. 

Tyler slaps him once, twice, again and again until Josh is about to cry out. His whole upper body hurts and he loves it, needs it. 

He feels Tyler slap him one last time, feels Tyler get up and kick him. 

Josh can't keep himself kneeling and falls to his side, bruised body slamming into the floor, causing him to groan in pain. 

He feels Tyler's boot on his cheek, pressing his face into the floor. It hurts, hurts, hurts. 

“What did I say?”

Josh is too hazy to form words. 

“Answer me.” Tyler’s voice carries the weight of command. 

“T-to stay upright, sir, and to not make noise, sir.” Josh stumbles over his words. 

There's no longer pressure on his face. “And what did you do?”

“Made noise sir, and fell over sir, I'm sorry sir.”

Gentle hands pull Josh upright, wrap around his throat. 

Harsh ones squeeze and cut off his air. 

Tears begin to form in Josh's eyes as he tries to suck in air and can't. His wrists strain against the handcuffs. 

Tyler doesn't let up, holding Josh's breath just out of reach. Josh chokes, brain beginning to go fuzzy in the bad kind of way. He tries to form the safeword, but he can't breathe, can't make himself form it. 

Everything goes dark. 

Tyler releases Josh's throat as his entire body goes slack, eyes widening in fear. 

“Josh?”

No response. 

“Fuck.” Tyler lifts Josh up and sets him on the bed before fumbling in his pockets for the key to the handcuffs. He unlocks them with shaking hands and sets them aside before taking off Josh's blindfold. 

He looks almost peaceful, with his eyes closed. There are developing bruises all over his body.

Tyler feels bad. He knows that josh asked for this, wanted the bruises, but he still feels horrible. He hurt him. He went too far. 

Tyler sits on the bed next to Josh's unconscious form and pulls at his hair, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. He has to be composed when Josh wakes up. 

It takes a while, but eventually Josh's eyes flutter open. He looks over at Tyler and Tyler tries to make himself looks composed, tries and fails to look like he hasn't been crying. 

Josh reaches out a hand and Tyler complies to the unspoken offer, lying down and pulling Josh into his arms. Josh winces, and Tyler stifles a sob. 

“I'm sorry.” Tyler's voice is rough. 

“It's okay.” Josh murmurs. 

“I hurt you, I went past your limits I didn't mean to I-”

“Shh.” Josh reaches up and presses a finger to Tyler's lips. “Trust me. It's okay.”

Tyler blinks back tears. 

“Want you to choke me until I pass out again sometime, but with prior warning.” 

Tyler laughs, just a little. 

They're okay.


End file.
